1. Field
The following description relates to a method and an apparatus for virtually generating a predetermined view between sparse view intervals obtained by using a tomosynthesis system.
2. Description of Related Art
As an example of a general tomosynthesis system, in an aspect of reconstructing a three-dimensional (3D) volume from a total of 21 view projection images that are obtained based on a scan range from −30 degrees to +30 degrees and a view interval of 3 degrees, two problems may be found. First, due to sparse view intervals, a resolution of the reconstructed 3D volume may be poor. Second, in a stereoscopic virtualization aspect of the reconstructed 3D volume, due to reprojection, a serious blur may occur with respect to a view, for example, 1.5 degrees, except for the obtained view intervals. In addition, it may be impossible to consistently produce high quality views. Therefore, there is a desire to virtually generate a predetermined view between sparse view intervals from a reconstructed 3D volume. When increasing or visualizing a volume resolution by applying the virtually generated view for reconstruction, it is possible to consistently produce a high quality image.
To generate a virtual view, matching between neighboring sparse views is required as key technology. An intermediate view may be generated by obtaining motion information with respect to all of pixels included in neighboring projection images through matching and by employing the motion information. An inter-view simple or straight average method or a view generation method using a directional interpolation that is applied in a conventional art to generate a view may be applicable to a dense view interval, for example, 0.2 to 0.4 degrees, such as an interval typically used in conjunction with computed tomography (CT), and may not be applicable to a sparse view interval, for example, 2 to 5 degrees, such as an interval typically used in conjunction with a tomosynthesis system.